Paradise
by CandelaM
Summary: El un striper, ella una chica común que no le interesa nada mas que su trabajo y su hogar. Universo alterno de Vegeta y Bulma . Onshot, posible historia! todo depende de la opinión. Pasa y Lee!


_**Buenas buenas! Bueno traigo un onshot, mi primero para ser exactos.**_

_**Me inspire en un fic que leí en ingles, pero le di mi toque. Espero los comentarios a ver que opinan, capas pueda convertirlo en un fic! pero quiero que no sea mas de 10 capítulos, algo sencillo pero interesante.**_

_**Con el tema de el fic que tenia " El reinado" estoy en un parate por que quiero organizar bien el fic, ya que mi plan era hacerlo bien estructurado y que todo este bien explicado ya que hay muchas conexiones entre los personajes, osea un desmadre total xD por lo tanto estoy reconfigurandolo y agregando un par de cosas, esto lleva tiempo así que no se para cuando estará. Por lo pronto subire onshots o fics cortos. **_

_**¡Gracias por visitar, agradecería un comentario con tu opinión! Las criticas constructivas están mas que bienvenidas.**_

* * *

El despertador sonó con todo su potencial a las 6:00 am. "ay demonios..." gruño una chica de cabello azul, apagando el molesto ruido y levantándose para empezar con su rutina matutina. Bulma Briefs era una chica simple, su vida no era para nada complicada, completamente normal. Trabajaba en un taller mecánico con su padre, mientras que por las noches cantaba en un bar, Bulma siempre fue una mujer sumamente inteligente y capas, pero jamás pudo completar sus estudios por su situación económica. Si bien pudo ahorrar bastante y mudarse sola al centro de la cuidad y tener su propio coche, el dinero no le sobraba. Sin embargo ella abastecía su mente hambrienta devorando libros de la biblioteca municipal y su laptop.

Luego de una necesitada ducha se colocó su oberol y ato su largo cabello azul en dos trenzas, tomo su café con galletitas y partió al taller. Su padre se estaba volviendo muy viejo por lo tanto solo venia a trabajar al medio día, eso conlleva a que Bulma se encarga de abrir el taller. Al llegar encontró a Yamcha esperando pacientemente en la entrada, al notar su presencia le sonrió y la saludo a lo lejos, ella correspondió y se acerco dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Buenos días Yamcha.- Él era el único trabajador que tenían con su padre en el taller, Yamcha se encargaba mas que nada de transportar cosas pesadas o arreglar partes del auto que necesitaban fuerza y detenimiento, tenia su misma edad y eran amigos desde prácticamente siempre. -Buenos días para ti también, Bulma. ¿Cómo te trata la ciudad? ¿Hay muchos ruidos por la noche?-Comentaba mientras empezaba a arreglar una camioneta, Bulma encendió su computadora y preparo más café.- Realmente no lo se, aún no he salido desde que me instale y mi sueño es pesado así que si pasan un recital frente mi departamento por la noche no me daría cuento- se rió y empezó a ingresar códigos en la computadora. Bulma no solo se encargaba de arreglar cosas mas mecánicas del auto si no que también su especialización era el centro de computación que tenían los autos, era muy buena en eso.

El día paso de lo mas normal posible, decidió acostarse en su sofa y buscar alguna serie entretenida en netiflix ya que hoy no cantaría en el bar. Su plan iba fenomenal hasta que su móvil empezó a sonar, de mala gana contesto.

-¡Ay pensé que no contestarías mi llamada, ¿Cómo has estado pequeña perra?-Ríe la otra voz en el móvil, claramente la voz chillona le daba una idea a Bulma de quien era. Su amiga Chichi, fueron juntas al secundario y en cambio Chichi tuvo la suerte de tener padres adinerados que le mantenían sus estudios y departamento.

-Hola Chi, estaba viendo que ver en Netflix ¿Como va la universidad?-Comente distraidamente mientras empezaba a pintar mis uñas de color negro.

-Oh es genial aquí, solo que el tema de estudiar es una mierda. Pero conocí gente, de echo, me hice amiga de unas chicas de la ciudad y quería invitarte a salir con nosotras esta noche.-Comento esperanzada. -¿Salir? Uhmm no lo se, mañana tengo trabajo Chi. Sabes que no puedo dejar solo el taller.-suspiré- Anda Bulmi, dile a tu lacayo Yamcha que te cubra, ese esta loco por ti y haría cualquier cosa-

-¿Como dices eso? estas loca. En fin, creo que un poco de aire fresco no me vendrá mal.- Alcé los hombros mientras terminaba con mis uñas- ¡Genial! te paso a buscar a las 9 ponte perra- Chillo de alegría y luego corto. Masajeando mis cienes me levante, arrepintiéndome al instante, pero ya era demasiado tarde, procedí a comunicarme con Yamcha para que me suplante y no tuvo objeción alguna. Le comente que le agradecería mas tarde el favor y luego fui a mi armario en busca de que usar. Realmente no tenia muchas opciones ya que la vestimenta para Bulma no era algo importante, siempre vestía su oberol o el clásico vestido negro que usaba para cantar, que era todo menos sexy, de echo ¿Cuando uso algo sexy? negó con la cabeza y tomo unos jeans junto una remera negra manga corta, se puso sus vans negras en los pies, un poco de maquillaje que era simplemente un pinta labios rojo, aretes, y por ultimo una cola de caballo alta y desordeno un poco su flequillo. Alzo los hombros indiferente y justo cuando salio del tocador la bocina del auto de su amiga resonó.

-Bulma ¿Enserio? hubiera preferido ese vestido negro que siempre usas en el bar Daysi-Dijo indignada viendo mi atuendo, ella llevaba la falda mas corta que haya visto un top.

-También me da gusto verte Chi- Reí negando, ella empezó a manejar - ¿Donde vamos? ¿Tomaremos café?- comente emocionada, Chi simplemente negó riendo.- Iremos a "Paradise!" -me miro por un momento y alzo sus cejas sonriendo.- y eso es...?- paro en semáforo en rojo- Como el mismo nombre lo dice, es el maldito paraíso, ya veras.-

Su respuesta no me convenció del todo pero que importaba, ya estaba aquí. Después de unos 15 minutos llegamos al misterioso lugar. Era un simple cartel de neón con el nombre "Paradise" junto con un dibujo de una palmera ¿Acaso tenia que ver con vacaciones? luego abajo solo había una puerta roja y un mastadonte de guardia cuidando la puerta, al costado había una cartelera que decía "Hoy,el Príncipe" ¿Quizás era una obra de teatro de un Príncipe? mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llegamos a la puerta y Chi habló.

-Hola tenemos reservación, mi amiga Lapiz nos está esperando dentro. Mi nombre es Chichi y ella es Bulma-comento señalándome el guardia solo gruño y se fijo en su lista, asintió y nos dejo entrar, al hacerlo rápidamente sentí la bilis subir por mi garganta, sentí el brazo de Chi en mi cuerpo, por que sabia que quería escapar.- ¡No lo harás! ni lo pienses bulma te quedaras.- me susurro riendo mientras yo veía horrorizada.

El lugar era oscuro como antro, solo había luces de neón rojas y rosas. Había varias mesas y un gran escenario en el medio, el lugar desbordaba de mujeres sumamente excitadas esperando al tal príncipe, los meseros eran muchachos solo con boxers y unos cuerpos de dioses. Un pequeño temblor adorno su cuerpo cuando uno se acerco a nosotras.

-Señoritas, bienvenidas a Paradise. Permitanme escoltarlas hasta su mesa.-Sonrio el chico alto mientras tomaba la mano de mi amiga y nos guiaba a una de las mesas mas cerca del escenario, demonios.

-¡Chi! oh ella debe de ser Bulma, ¡Un gustaso enorme chica!-dijo divertida mientras me abrazaba y yo quede en shock luego acepte su abrazo riendo nerviosamente, ella llevaba un vestido rojo demasiado provocativo, Bulma empezaba sentirse estúpida con su jean. Al tomar asiento tomaron unas bebidas y conversaron animadamente, Lapiz era una chica muy divertida, podría pasar el tiempo con ella. El tiempo paso hasta que las luces (o las pocas que había) se apagaban, entonces recordó que se encontraba en un lugar de strippers, el ultimo lugar que ella pisaría, seria este sin dudas.

Tres chicos vestidos de policías empezaron su rutina en el escenario, las mujeres suspiraban soñadoras y acaloradas por los movimientos sensuales de estos tipos. ¿Realmente? no negaré que eran unos lindos tipos con cuerpos bien trabajados pero, no más que eso. Tomé mi botella de cerveza y la lleve a mis labios, sin prestar atención al espectaculo en frente, solo le sonría a mi amiga y asentía con una risa falsa para mantenerla tranquila y feliz. El resto de la noche siguió de la misma manera, varios tipos salían y hacían alarde de sus cuerpos cincelados y ridículamente bronceados.

-Oh dios, te juro que nunca me aburro de esto. ¡Ahora viene lo mejor de la noche Bulma, este tipo es un maldito dios!- Me susurró Lapiz, lo cuál reí negando tomando mi segunda botella de la noche. De un momento para el otro, silencio...varios susurros a mis costados de chicas que decían cosas como " Es el momento del príncipe", "ni mi novio mientras me toca me hace mojar tanto como este tipo solo bailando". Arrugue mi nariz haciendo una cara de asco y doble mis brazos bajo mis pechos y cruce mis piernas. "Bueno por lo menos esto ya se acaba, quiero llegar a casa y dormir" pensé para mi misma mientras una música empezaba a sonar, entonces una voz en los altavoces dijo "Bueno damas, el momento que todas han estado esperando...¡El Príncipe en escena para cerrar esta magnifica noche!" varios ahuyidos y chiflidos de las mujeres en respuesta.

La música se intensifico y el llamado salió en escena. Bulma seguía sumamente concentrada en su bebida cuando decidió levantar la mirada.

El tipo llevaba solo unos jeans que estaban medios bajos dejando ver el asomo de su bóxer ajustado color negro,Bulma apretó su brazo mientras lentamente subía su mirada, primero pasando por ese torso desnudo bronceado con todos los músculos que uno puede soñar perfectamente encajados en su ser, sus movimientos eran masculinos, sensuales, rozando lo prohibido. Estaba bien dotado de músculos, pero no parecía a los tipos anteriores que parecían unos fisicultoristas enormes para el desagrado de Bulma, el era simplemente perfecto, todo encajaba. Subió sus ojos a su rostro, ¿Acaso alguna vez vio un rostro tan masculino y sexy como ese? No sonreía, mantenía un aspecto serio, casi...¿Enojado? pero demonios, eso no importaba, el tipo era sumamente sexy. Una presión en su abdomen bajo apareció cuando hizo un rápido contacto visual con sus ojos azules regalandole una media sonrisa que desapareció tan rápido como llegó. De pronto Bulma empezó a sentirse acalorada y un rubor en sus mejillas no tardo en aparecer. Jamás imagino que se sentiría así por un hombre, vamos ella no era lesbiana y había tenido sus citas y esas cosas pero este chico...movió todo su ser. El baile siguió y podía observar como el sacaba esos jean molestos de un simple jalón rompiéndolo y tirandoselo a la multitud, Bulma miraba hipnotizada sin importarle nada más, como una droga. Probablemente Chi se burlaría luego, pero sinceramente eso no le importaba. El baile siguió unos minutos mas hasta que termino su repertorio y termino largando un beso a la multitud.

-Oh dios, eso estuvo malditamente caliente- dijo Lapiz mientras bajaba su botella de cerveza riendo. Yo simplemente seguía en estado de shock -¿Bulma? tierra a bulmaa- dijo Chi mirandome yo solo pestañee- ¿si?¿Ya podemos irnos?-Mi amiga iba a responder justo cuando los altavoces interrumpieron.

"Hoy es un día especial para el establecimiento, hemos superado la cantidad de eso queremos agradecerles haciendo un sorteo para alguna afortunada de las mesas principales para que se gane un baile privado de nada mas y nada menos que el Príncipe!, en unos minutos anunciaremos el asiento ganador" Los altavoces se apagaron-¡Demonios Bulma, no nos iremos hasta saber quien gana!- Chillo Chichi sonriendo y dando pequeños aplausos.

Bufe negando y apoye mi cabeza en la mesa. El presentador salio al escenario con un micrófono -Bien, tenemos una ganadora!-Las mujeres gritaron eufóricas y de pronto las luces se apagaron para alumbrar a la afortunada. De pronto un silencio enorme, levante mi cabeza de la mesa confundida cuando sientos de miradas estaban en mi y alce mi mano tapando mis ojos por reflejo -¿Que demonios?-susurré. Luego todo vino a mi mente, oh no.

-Felicidades señorita, ha sido la ganadora del baile, por favor venga que la escoltaremos con el príncipe- El señor me guiño el ojo y yo solo quede estática, luego un segundo después Chi me paro y prácticamente me lanzo al escenario para que siguiera al tipo, varias chicas gritaban "suertuda" "toca esos abdominales por mi" " consigue su numero perra!". Yo solo agache mi mirada avergonzada ¿Por que no le toco a Lapis o Chi?, seguro la hubiesen pasado mejor. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando con el presentador llegamos a una cabina privada, era pequeña. Había simplemente un sillón individual rojo en el medio de la habitación, las paredes y el piso eran rojos y negros. El hizo que me siente en la silla y se puso frente a mi.

-Bien, las reglas son las siguientes: No puedes tocarlo a menos que el lo permita, no puedes hablarle ni decirle cosas inapropiadas y no puedes tomar fotos o vídeos. ¿Entendido? -comento el tipo, yo solo asentí aun aturdida y luego me colocó una venda en los ojos-uhmm ¿y eso?-me atreví a preguntar- Es parte de su repertorio-cuando termino dijo- Disfrútalo chica, el estará aquí en unos momentos- Y la puerta se cerro dejándome sola en la habitación. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse notoriamente, la idea de no poder ver a mi alrededor me puso incomoda, empecé a jugar con mis manos nerviosamente y largue un suspiro que estaba conteniendo desde que entre al lugar, luego mi mente se detuvo cuando escuche el click de la puerta indicando que alguien había entrado. ¿Para mi buena suerte no podría ser Chi sacándome de esta pesadilla, verdad? pensé para mi misma dándome un poco de esperanza, pero todo fue roto cuando escuche una voz gruesa hablar.

-Hola, felicidades por ganar el sorteo.- comento mientras sentía que se acercaba a mi, empece a mover mi pierna nerviosamente, pero se detuvo cuando una mano toco mi muslo. Incluso a través del jean, pude sentir el calor de su tacto. Luego de una suave risita dijo. -Creo que no frecuentas estos lugares, ¿Por eso los nervios no? ¿por que no te relajas y...-se acerco mas a mi, sintiendo su respiración en mi oreja, oh dios.- disfrutas del espectaculo?-

-Lo disfrutaría si solo podría ver ¿Sabes?- Mi maldita boca y yo. Pronto me arrepentí por sonar tan dura con el, después de todo el estaba haciendo su trabajo. Pero soy demasiado orgullosa para disculparme. El rió una vez mas y me quito las vendas -¿Así que tenemos una chica mala aquí? Es divertido.- Estaba vestido con una bata azul de seda con una V en el costado de su pecho, de un bolsillo saco un control y puso una música, yo solo observe con una cara neutral, el se acerco mas estando entre mis piernas, con su mano tomo mi mandíbula sutilmente y me obligo que lo mire a los ojos- Desata mi bata con los dientes- Comento, yo solo rodee mis ojos. Me acerque lentamente e hice lo que me pidió, al hacerlo pude sentir su aroma, demonios. Mis fosas nasales disfrutaron el viaje de ese aroma a mi ser, haciendo que me estremezca, pero trate de que no lo notara. Luego me empujo suavemente para que me recostada en la silla y empezó su baile sensual y masculino cerca de mi. Yo simplemente olvide como respirar mientras sentía su cuerpo refregarse sobre mi, lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el calor que irradiaba pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que haga contacto físico, dejándome algo frustrada, sentía su pesada mirada sobre mi pero yo lo esquivaba, mis mejillas estaban mas que rojas en este momento y estaba en un campo de batalla totalmente nuevo donde no me sentía la ganadora en ningún sentido, luego, las luces se prendieron y el paro su baile.

-Se ha terminado el tiempo,Blue.- comento mientras se colocaba la bata- espero verte en el próximo espectaculo- dijo antes de abandonar la sala. ¿Próximo? lo que mas me asustaba es que, realmente estaba pensando en volver a verlo.

La semana paso volando para la joven azulada. ¿Había vuelto a Paradise? ¡Por supuesto que no!, ella estaba negando ese sentimiento que cosquilleaba en ella para ir a verlo. Sin embargo por las noches, en la soledad de su habitación y la oscuridad de la noche, luego de unas copas de vino tinto, caía en la tentación y recorría su cuerpo pensando en el Príncipe. Ella seguía su día como si nada hubiese pasado, pero muy en el fondo, sabia que esta falta de contacto que tenia hace años, la estaba matando. Y el príncipe definitivamente no ayudó.

Era un viernes por la tarde, meses después de la gran salida en Paradise. Bulma se encontraba en el taller mecánico.

-Oye Bulma creo que tendrás que echarle un vistazo a este auto, aquí abajo esta todo echo añicos y la verdad tu viejo padre no ve nada- comentaba el señor Briefs mientras limpiaba sus manos con un trapo viejo.- Si claro, déjamelo a mi- Bulma tomo su caja de herramientas y se tiro debajo del auto para trabajar mejor, estaba acostada sobre una patineta que le permitía moverse con facilidad. Desde su posición podía ver la entrada del negocio y los pies de la gente que entraban y salían. Luego de estar varios minutos en concentración con su trabajo,el sonajero de la puerta sonó alertando que un nuevo cliente había llegado, por inercia, Bulma desvió un poco la mirada de las tuercas y observo los pies del desconocido.

-Buen día Joven, ¿En que puedo servirle el dia de hoy?-Comentaba el señor Briefs acercándose y tomando un café. -Buenos dias, tengo mi coche afuera. Se acaba de parar y no arranca... tuve la suerte de quedarme frente a ustedes ¿Podría echarle un vistazo? Le pagare bien-

Esa voz. ¿Conozco esa voz?

-Oh claro, dígame su nombre.- Mi padre se acerco a su escritorio y empezó a escribir- Vegeta, Vegeta Ouji.- Briefs asentó mientras le daba una tomada a su café y suspira- Bulma querida ¿Me harías el favor de ir a revisar el auto del hombre?-

Suspire frustrada ¿Acaso tengo que hacer todo el maldito trabajo aquí? ¿Donde mierda se metio Yamcha?. -Si, ¿Pero donde demonios esta Yamcha, no pued...-Mi enojo se vio interrumpido al salir debajo del auto y ver al hombre frente a mi. Joder, joder ¡JODER! el maldito príncipe en mi taller, un leve tembleo recorrió mi ser. Llevaba puesto unos jeans negros ajustados y una chomba color rosa sumamente ajustada que dejaba notar el perfecto físico del hombre, acompañado de un reloj rolex y un perfume de infierno.

Vegeta miro a la chica de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa torcida y sus brazos firmemente cruzados en su pecho-¿Blue?-Alzo una ceja mientras la veía divertido.

Maldita sea, se acuerda de mi.


End file.
